Youkai (species)
History Habitat Biology Appearance Life cycle Diet Culture Languages Society and Government Relationships Religions Subspecies The Four Sovereigns Kitsune Intelligent spiritual foxes with magical abilities. They are also common followesr of Inari Okami, the kami of foxes, and serve as its messengers. This role has reinforced the fox's supernatural significance. The more tails a kitsune has—they may have as many as nine—the older, wiser, and more powerful it is. Because of their potential power and influence, some people make offerings to them as to a deity. Tengu A type of youkai that has both human and avian characteristics and are commonly birds of prey. There are many type of youkai and they have varying personalities. There is a clear distinction between tengu and the mountain tengu, in which the mountain tengu are well known for their long noses and lack of beaks. Buddhism long held that the tengu were disruptive demons and harbingers of war. Their image gradually softened, however, into one of protective, if still dangerous, spirits of the mountains and forests. Ryu A very rare species from Jigoku. They are dragons, depicted as large and wingless and serpent-like, unlike their Western cousins. Considered benevolent creatures, the ryu do not commonly associate with humans nor other youkai and tend to live with their kind in the mountains. Kirin Also known as the Qilin. The kirin is a mythical hooved chimerical creature that is said to appear with the imminent arrival or passing of a sage or illustrious ruler. It is a good omen thought to occasion prosperity or serenity. It is often seen with what looks like fire all over its body, although the kirin are now considered a rare subspecies. Oni Oni are horned red, yellow or green-skinned mountain orges that have great strength, with three clans separating each skin color. They were once feared creatures that dwelled in the mountains and were known to be one of the loudest of the youkai. Now they are more commonly found mingling with both humans and other youkai. Red skinned oni are believed to be the most bloodthirsty and violent, recorded to have immeasurable strength. Yellow skinned oni are the loudest and are commonly seen playing on homemade drums with skill, believed to be the source of thunderstorms in the East. It is a well known fact that their culture includes animal pelts - particularly wearing tiger pelts. Green skinned oni are commonly associated with the wind and are much thinner than their cousins, making them the speediest of the mountain ogres. Isonade Monstrous, shark-like creatures that dwell in the sea. They act as barrier guards for Kinbi-shi and are known for having tails as long as their body, which is covered in barbs. They are known to be drinkers, and are considered pirates of the East. Bake-Tanuki Common youkai that look similar to raccoons that are usually found selling their wares, as most are shopkeepers. They are also known for having similar abilities to kitsune, possessing humans and shapeshifting. Tanuki are said to be mischievous and joyous, but can also gullible and absentminded. The tanuki may use a magical leaf that can give them the power to metamorphosis. Jorougomo A youkai that takes the form of a giant spider capable of changing its appearance into a young woman to lure her victims into her den. It can not be killed by any kind of poison. Jorougomo that do not assimilate themselves into normal societies possess a cunning intelligence and a cold heart, and see humans as nothing more than insects to feed on. They are skillful deceivers and powerful shapeshifters, usually spending their lives appearing as stunningly beautiful women. One has been mentioned to have rid Silu Pass of bandits and thieves. Kappa Kappa are aquatic reptilian humanoids who inhabit the rivers and streams found all over Japan. Clumsy on land, they are at home in the water, where they thrive during the warm months. Kappa are generally the size and shape of a human child with scaly skin. Their bodies are built for swimming with a turtle-like beak and shell. They often work with villagers in exchange for cucumbers, their favourite food. Kappa are known to have a dish-like depression on their heads where water is stored, considered their life essence. Category:Species